El Gran Cambio del Siglo
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: — ¿¡Crees que para mí no es extraño? ¡Tengo la maldita manía de desnudarme cada dos minutos y ahora tengo pechos! ¡PE-CHOS! — gritó Gray, mientras caminaba hacia Lucy señalando sus pechos cubiertos por la blusa de Erza, quien ya no la necesitaba porque su trabajado pecho estaba bien sexy y había que enseñarlo. / Gender Bender! 100% NaLu :)
1. El Gran Cambio del Siglo

_**Disclaimer!: **Fairy Tail es de Mashima. Si fuera mío, Natsu y Lucy estarían juntos desde el segundo -ya bueno, el tercer- capitulo y Jellal si hubiera besado a Erza cuando se cayeron por el cerrito hacia abajo :3_

* * *

_**Atención! Este fic es Gender Bender, por lo tanto he cambiado los nombres de los personajes a los que "creo" que serían los más apropiados y se parecen bastante, y los cambié para que se imaginen como es el personaje. Ejemplo: Si digo Natsumi, imaginarán a Natsu en versión femenina; pero si digo Natsu se imaginarán a Natsu normal; lo mismo para los demás. Las apariencias de los personajes pueden imaginarlas como les de la gana, pero yo sugiero que se guíen por las imágenes que están en el Twitter de Mashima.**_

**Lucy = Lucius**

**Natsu = Natsumi**

**Erza = Erick**

**Gray = Gaby**

**Loke, cuyo nombre real es Leo = Leona**

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Uno ~ El Gran Cambio del Siglo ~**_

Todo aconteció un día normal en alguna ciudad perdida en el reino de Fiore. El verano estaba esperando por hacerse presente, luchando arduamente para destronar a la primavera. Por alguna razón, Fairy Tail estaba tranquilo ese día, todos estaban sentados en alguna mesa o algo. Varios habían salido de misión, como Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Erza, que habían salido sin Happy porque el muy traidor decidió quedarse con Wendy y Charle. Natsu estaba luchando arduamente con su fiel compañero barra hermana –sí, hermana- menor Gray.

—Chicos— la voz profunda y sexy de Erza llegaba a los oídos de los dos muchachos, ambos se detuvieron — ¿Se están peleando? — agregó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su ahora plano y musculoso pecho _—Esto es incómodo…—_ pensó

—N… ¡No! — gritaron ambos, o mejor dicho ambas mientras se abrazaban amistosamente.

—Esto es demasiado extraño— murmuró Lucy mientras palpaba sus ahora inexistentes pechos.

— ¿¡Crees que para mí no es extraño!? ¡Tengo la maldita manía de desnudarme cada dos minutos y ahora tengo pechos! ¡PE-CHOS! — gritó Gray, mientras caminaba hacia Lucy señalando sus pechos cubiertos por la blusa de Erza, quien ya no la necesitaba porque su trabajado pecho estaba bien sexy y había que enseñarlo.

—Gray, yo también tengo pechos. No está tan mal, aunque no sé cómo es que las mujeres los aguantan, pesan un montón— reflexionó Natsu, tomando a su par de amigas bien cubiertas por su chaqueta.

— ¿Cómo haremos para contrarrestar ese conjuro? No creo soportar ser un hombre por mucho— Erza cambió de tema rápidamente, mirando a todos.

Habían salido de misión, los cuatro, como siempre. Una clase S, que para ello ya no era problema. Bueno, no lo hubiera sido de no ser por esa maga que les había cambiado de género.

Lucy dejó completamente de lado su apariencia femenina por la de un chico musculoso, con cada musculo de su cuerpo marcado, aunque no tanto como Elfman o Laxus, sino más bien de la contextura de Gray. Su cabello era un poco largo para tratarse de un chico, pero no se veía mal. Su blusa se había rasgado, y por suerte logró sacarse la falda antes de que le pasara lo mismo, pero Erza salvó a todos sacando ropa de la dimensión donde guardaba sus armaduras.

La pelirroja, por su parte, era un hombre tan condenadamente sexy que los recientemente adquiridos ovarios de Gray habían explotado.

Gray, una dulce muchacha de largo cabello negri-azul, que tenía su cuerpo cubierto por una blusa de Erza y lo que anteriormente había sido la falda de Lucy. El resultado fue una muchacha muy kawaii.

Natsu no necesito más que un pedacito de hilo y aguja para ajustar sus pantalones. Y cerrar hasta bien arriba el cierre de su chaqueta para cubrir sus gigantescos pechos.

—Creo que deberíamos empezar por cambiar nuestros nombres, así no levantaremos sospechas— sugirió Natsu, que ahora era una muchacha bastante atinada

—Bien, ¿cómo nos llamaremos? — dijo Gray mientras tomaba asiento junto a Lucy, bastante sonrojada.

—Erza, ahora eres Erick— indicó la Dragneel mientras ponía su mano en su mentón —Yo seré Natsumi, pero no se me ocurre un nombre para ustedes dos— agregó, señalando a Lucy y a Gray.

—Ur— se presentó Gray levantando su mano. Sinceramente, el nombre de su maestra era lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, y realmente siendo una chica tenía cara de Ur.

—No— corrigió Erick, agachándose y posando su mano sobre el hombro de Gray —Ahora serás Gaby— indicó, para luego voltear su vista hacia Lucy —Lucius es un nombre bueno para ti—

—Lucius está bien— aceptó Lucius, sonriente.

Natsumi se sonrojó al ver el atractivo del chico rubio. Pero luego de que Gaby la mirase con cara de "sigue mirándolo y comenzarás a babear y no quiero comprar un bote" se detuvo.

—Bien, volvamos al gremio. Quizás Mirajane sabe cómo deshacernos de este hechizo— indicó Erick, mientras comenzaba a caminar al pueblo donde estaba la posada en la cual estaban durmiendo.

Tras llegar y discutir un rato, Erick obligó a Lucius y a Natsumi a quedarse juntos.

Y mientras Gaby al fin se sentía libre de desnudarse, conversaba con Erick sobre la situación.

—Si esto no funciona, definitivamente nada lo hará— murmuró la chica mientras miraba sus no muy exuberantes pechos

—Mirajane me da miedo, Gaby— dijo Erick mientras se recostaba en una de las camas —Recurrió a cambiarnos de sexo para hacer que esos dos se den cuenta de que se quieren. Hasta contrató a esa pobre maga para que hiciera parecer que nos había hechizado— agregó

—Por cierto, ¿cómo me desharé de esto? — digo Gaby, señalando sus pechos

—Volveremos a ser los mismos con un beso de la persona amada— indicó Erick, internamente tranquilo porque ya había hablado con Jellal sobre el tema y el pobre había accedido a besarlo en cuanto lo viera

Gaby palideció. Iba a tener que decirle a Juvia que la besara si quería volver a andar sin camisa por la vida.

Por su parte, Natsumi y Lucius estaban distantes y sin hablar en su habitación.

—_De acuerdo, ahora soy una chica_— pensó Natsumi, sentada en su cama mientras le daba la espalda a Lucius —_Tengo pechos, probablemente me llegue el periodo y no sabré que hacer con eso_— agregó, mientras ojeaba hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para espiar lo que hacía Lucius. El rubio estaba acostado hacia un lado, dándole la espalda —_Debo ser más atinada y conservar la calma con esto. Ahora soy una chica, tengo dieciocho años, soy una maga de Fairy Tail… Esperen un momento_— se dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Lucius —Oye— lo llamó con voz firme

— ¿Qué pasa? — contestó Lucius un tanto adormilado

— ¿Podemos usar magia? — preguntó la muchacha de largo cabello rosa, un poco alarmada. Tampoco quería ser la primera en intentarlo.

—Excelente pregunta— dijo Lucius desviando la mirada hacia sus llaves. Tomó la llave de Virgo y, con sus manos temblorosas, abrió el portal.

— ¿Me llamaste, amo? — a Lucius y a Natsumi se le cayó la quijada.

Esa no era Virgo.

Bueno, si era Virgo, pero no era Virgo.

Técnicamente era Virgo, pero no era su Virgo de siempre. Era hombre.

— ¿Merezco un castigo? — preguntó el muchacho de cabellos lila. Era musculoso, así como Laxus, y, estaba demasiado sexy hasta para Lucius.

El rubio cerró la puerta de la sirvienta que ahora era sirviente y se quedó mirando a la nada por un segundo hasta que atinó a abrir otra puerta.

Fue lo mismo con Loke.

—Wow— murmuró una chica de largos cabellos ocre con algunas mechas levantadas, simulando ser orejas de felino, lentes oscuros de color azul y traje de oficina negro. Llevaba una falda entubada hasta las rodillas —Lucius, eres muy sexy— agregó, mientras se acercaba al rubio, que aún no se creía lo que estaba pasando —Creo que me pones caliente. — Leo, que es el nombre real de Loke, se sentó sobre Lucius y éste no sabía qué hacer. —Natsumi, ¿puedes salir un rato? Quiero hacer travesuras con este cuerpazo antes de que tenga fans— la muchacha que correspondía al nombre de Leo que en femenino es Leona depositó un beso en el cuello de Lucius.

Algo dentro de Natsumi hizo que su sangre hirviera. Y antes de darse cuenta, tenía a Leona sometida contra la pared y le amenazaba con su puño encendido en fuego.

—Vuelve a tocarlo y te juro que te mataré— murmuró Natsumi antes de que Leona cerrara su puerta por sí misma.

La pelirrosa miró a su rubio acompañante, le lanzó una mirada más asesina que las espadas de Erick y se acostó para intentar dormir. Por suerte se quedó dormida, aunque le llevó mucho trabajo.

Lucius, por su parte, no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo partió a primera hora del día hacia la estación de trenes. Natsumi iba sentada junto a Lucius, aunque ni siquiera lo miraba. Ella solo miraba hacia la ventana mientras hacía el intento por disfrutar del paisaje, aunque se sentía muy mareada; por alguna razón no tenía la necesidad de quejarse a pesar de estar fatal. Lucius estaba preocupado por ella, pero como Natsumi estaba enojada, decidió no hacer nada. Erick y Gaby estaban sentados frente a ellos, y los miraban mientras intentaban no reírse en sus caras.

Y mientras tanto, en el gremio, Cana había convertido su barril de cerveza en una mesa de apuestas.

— ¡Apuesto una semana! — gritó Levy, muy entusiasta, mientras dejaba un fajo muy grande de billetes sobre el barril y Cana registraba en un cuaderno cuánto y quién había apostado

— ¡Tres días! — gritaron Wendy y Romeo al unísono, cada quien entregando su dinero

— ¡Medio día! — Gajeel se la jugaba por su amienemigo Salamander. Si bien Natsu no tenía muchos instintos masculinos –llámese calentura-, quizás siendo Natsumi si los tendría.

Todos callaron sus gritos en cuanto Mirajane, el macabro cerebro detrás de todo este embrollo, apareció.

—Tres meses— dijo la albina con una seguridad que daba miedo

—Sin dinero las apuestas no corren, Mira— desafió Cana. Todos sabían que Mirajane iba a pasar dinero

—Elfman, Laxus, Lissana— llamó la Demonio mientras aparecían sus hermanos y su pretendiente –o lo que fuese Laxus para ella, probablemente su esclavo sexual o algo- cada uno con una caja de cartón un poco grandes.

— ¿Qué demonios? — exclamó Cana mientras que las cajas eran depositadas sobre su barril. Cada caja estaba llena de billetes

—Tres millones a tres meses— dijo la albina con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

— ¡Escondan todo! ¡Ahí vienen! — gritó el centinela, alias Alzack Connell, mientras bajaba de la viga que aguantaba el techo del gremio.

Erick abrió la puerta de una patada, dejando ver a todo el grupo con su género cambiado.

—Hola a todos— dijeron los cuatro al unísono, con desgano.

Para Lucius no había sido nada lindo no hablar con su mejor amigo que ahora era mejor amiga. Así que se acercó a la barra y pidió un jugo de fruta.

— ¿Por qué nadie nos ha preguntado nada? — preguntó a la albina mayor, quién solo dejó de secar el vaso que tenía en las manos y se recargó en la barra

—Erick nos llamó y nos contó todo— Mirajane se apresuró en contestar antes de que el resto se pusiera nervioso y empezara a hablar.

Fue un plan muy simple, Mirajane le pidió a Levy y a Fried que buscaran la receta de la poción de intercambio sexual más poderosa que existiera en los libros del gremio, y también una más simple para Gray y Erza. Las preparó y las mezclo en un jugo para Lucy y en la comida de Natsu. Los otros dos la tomaron por voluntad.

—Eso explica mucho— murmuró Lucius bajando la cabeza

—Tienes que admitir que eres muy sexy, Lucius. Puede que hasta me enamore de ti— dijo Lissana que había llegado en algún momento y nadie se percató

Natsumi miró a Lucius justo en el momento en el que Lissana lo abrazaba y le volvió a hervir la sangre.

Sin duda alguna, mientras fuera una mujer, los días iban a ser muy, muuuy largos.

_**~ Capitulo Uno ~ El Gran Cambio del Siglo ~ Fin ~**_

_**~ Continuará ~**_

* * *

**...**

**...**

***Se cubre detrás de una pared blindada***

**...**

**...**

**¡NO ME MATEN! TTnTT **

**...**

**...**

***Le disparan con una bazooka***

**...**

**...**

***Se cubre con un paraguas***

**...**

**...**

**Ya, lo siento mis Piñas con Suerte TTnTT Sé que me he ausentado -MUCHO, BASTANTE, MEREZCO MORIR, LO SÉ- pero estaba trabajando en un proyecto mío personal, y me había estado dedicando de lleno a eso, pero ahora decidí que ya es tiempo de volver a mi inicio y continuar con mis fanfics :) No creyeron que los iba a dejar solitos, verdad? Pues claro que no! Yo los amo mucho :3 Pulgaah-chan ha vuelto con la inspiración a Full y las pilas bien puestas para continuar con todo lo que tiene! Lamento haberlos dejado botados casi un mes, pero ya he vuelto y enmendaré mi error :) **

**Y sí, sé que tengo tres fics pendientes y que no debería estar publicando uno nuevo pero, oigan, déjenme contarles un secreto... ME FUE INEVITABLE ESCRIBIRLO XD Yo había planeado un One-Shot, pero fui agregando más cosas y bueno, se convirtió en un Long Fic xD Es que puedo sacar tantas cosas divertidas de esto que no quiero desperdiciar tiempo xD Y eso xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo fic, que se vendrá bastante cómico y con mucha picardía -por eso el Raiting T xD- así que me aventuro a hacer lo mejor que pueda xD Todos querrán a Lucius :3 **

**Ya! Me marcho! Espero que estén bien y beban su lechita con chocolate hasta la próxima :3 **

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~!**_


	2. Nuevas Sensaciones

**_Disclaimer: _**_Fairy Tail es del sexy Mashima-kun!_

* * *

**_~ Capitulo Dos ~ Nuevas Sensaciones ~_**

**_~ Natsumi POV ~_**

Esta era, de entre todas las situaciones, la peor. El estúpido de Lucius estaba sexy. _Muy sexy._

Ser mujer era mucho más sencillo, y de alguna extraña manera también era al menos mil veces más complicado.

Cuando era hombre, levantarme era muy sencillo: Despertar y ponerse pantalón. Pero ahora era distinto: Despiertas, sientes la pesada sensación de ducharte, te duchas, te depilas cada lugar del cuerpo sobre todo las piernas, te pones ropa interior, te pones un vestido, te lo quitas y te pones pantalón, te amarras el pelo, luego lo sueltas y por lo menos en mi caso terminas haciéndote una trenza.

Y lo peor de todo, es cuando ves al estúpido de Lucius en traje de baño.

Esa maldita tela que cubría su cuerpo estaba bastante apegada a su cuerpo, de forma muy sexy.

Idiota.

Mirajane y el Maestro habían decidido hacer un viaje a la playa, como para celebrar nada. Si, un buen panorama.

Lissana, con la que me he juntado bastante en estos últimos tres días, me acompañó a comprar un traje de baño. Nos decidimos finalmente por un bikini de color rojo con llamas. Era bastante de mi estilo, y era cómodo. Mi bufanda, como siempre estaba conmigo, pero esta vez la llevaba amarrada en mi cadera.

El único y más grande problema que había estado teniendo continuamente, eran los pechos. No fui tan afortunada como Gaby, los míos eran gigantes y pesaban al menos una tonelada. No entiendo como era que Erick y Lucius los aguantaban

—Natsumi— la voz del idiota de Lucius llegó a mis sensibles oídos como el sonido de una bomba: fuerte e indeseable

— ¿Qué quieres? — mi voz sonó más arisca de lo que hubiera deseado, pero no me molestó que él se percatara.

—Ven a nadar con nosotros— me invitó, tomando mi mano mientras me jalaba hacia adelante, poniéndome de pie.

Estaba muriendo de calor, así que no me vendría mal un chapuzón.

**_~ General POV ~_**

Levy buscaba con la mirada a Mirajane, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Fried hacía lo mismo.

Habían cometido el que probablemente era el peor error de sus vidas, y ahora iban a recurrir al gran cerebro detrás de todo para que los ayudara o perderían a Natsu y Lucy para siempre.

— ¿La haz visto? — preguntó Levy en cuanto se encontró con el chico de las runas

—Para nada— contestó Fried, haciendo que Levy se preocupara

— ¿A quién buscan, muchachos? — allí estaba Mirajane, con su dulce sonrisa adornando su lindo rostro.

— ¡Mira! — exclamaron ambos mientras tomaban entre ambos a la albina y se la llevaban a un lugar más apartado.

Después de conversar un rato, la albina dejó de estar tranquila, y de hecho estaba amenazando a Levy y Fried con una bomba de magia.

—Encuentren una cura pronto o les sacaré los ojos para que no lean algo nunca más en sus miserables vidas— murmuró, haciendo que los magos de escritura casi se pusieran a llorar.

**_~ Y a altas horas de la noche ~_**

Natsumi se removía en su cama sin poder dormir desde hacía horas. Se sentía extraña.

Sentía la estúpida necesidad de _tocarse._

Pero no quería hacerlo.

_Definitivamente _no iba a hacerlo.

Todas esas sensaciones extrañas que había estado teniendo su cuerpo habían comenzado desde que se había convertido en mujer. Sí, ser una mujer era definitivamente muy complicado.

Decidió dejar de pensar estupideces y fue al baño. Se encontró con una sorpresa no muy grata, se estaba desangrando.

Tomó los primeros pantalones no blancos que encontró, y fueron unos jeans negros ajustados a su figura. Se puso un polerón que solía usar cuando era Natsu y se calzó unas zapatillas. No olvidó ponerse la bufanda.

Corrió a la casa de Lucius.

—Entraré por la ventana— se dijo, mientras saltaba como siempre hacia el segundo piso.

No se encontró con algo muy grato de ver.

Lucius estaba... masturbándose.

—No preguntaré nada— dijo Natsumi, sin sentirse incómoda. No era como si estuviera mal, ni que Natsu no lo hubiera hecho. Quizás a Lucius solo le dio curiosidad que ahora tenía un pene.

Lucius se sentía avergonzado, pero al ver la cara pálida de Natsumi dejó de sentirse así.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó mientras la sentaba en la cama

—Me desangro— contestó Natsumi un tanto desorientada.

Lucius corrió a uno de sus cajones, y sacó un paquete de toallas higiénicas. Guió a la desorientada de Natsumi al baño, le pasó unas bragas que siendo Lucy no alcanzó a usar y le enseñó como colocar las que serían sus mejores amigas por los próximos días.

—Quédate a dormir aquí— ordenó el rubio mientras le cedía la cama a la pelirrosa.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Natsumi con el ceño fruncido; no se iba a arriesgar a ser violada en su primer periodo menstrual.

—Mañana sabrás por qué— dijo Lucius, arropando a Natsumi. Él durmió en el sofá.

En efecto, al otro día, Natsumi gritaba de dolor. Se agarraba la zona baja del estómago mientras se retorcía en la cama. Lloraba, el dolor era mil veces peor que el de cualquier herida que hubiese sufrido nunca. Definitivamente no había nada peor que ser mujer.

—Ten— dijo Lucius mientras ubicaba una bolsa de agua caliente en el estómago bajo de la chica. Ella sintió un alivio casi instantáneo.

También le dio una pastilla llamada "Ácido Mefenámico", con la cual en un rato, alivió bastante el dolor de la pobre y moribunda Dragneel.

— ¿Por qué ser mujer es tan difícil? — preguntó la pelirrosa mientras miraba a su rubio acompañante.

—No lo es tanto— contestó Lucius, mirando a Natsumi con mucha ternura

—Si lo es. Te pesan los pechos, no te decides nunca por algo, te dan ganas de tocarte y te llega el periodo— dijo la muchacha inflando los mofletes, mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

—Pues ser hombre tambien es difícil. Es inevitable mirar a las mujeres que pasan frente a ti, pero no lo haces con querer, es casi mecánico y ni siquiera son lindas; también sientes la estúpida necesidad de golpear cualquier cosa golpeable sin ningún motivo. Y ni hablar de cuando reacciona el "amigo" de la nada, y caminar así— Lucius cruzó los brazos en su pecho, causando risas por parte de su acompañante.

—Al parecer he subestimado a las mujeres toda mi vida— comentó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa radiante, aunque aún llena de dolor. Natsumi tenía un útero muy salvaje que se movía dentro de ella como un pitufo con hiperactividad.

—Y yo a los hombres— comentó el rubio con una sonrisa.

**_~ Y en la biblioteca de Fairy Tail ~_**

Levy y Fried buscaban a todo dar un antídoto para la poción que le habían dado a Natsu y Lucy. No se habían fijado que la receta que habían sacado era del libro de Zeref que se habían encargado de proteger luego del incidente de Tártaros, y que ahora podían dejar que Natsumi y Lucius se quedaran así para siempre.

—Fuimos tan estúpidos, Fried— comentó Levy mientras cambiaba de libro

—Lo sé— Fried estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

—Dejar a mi mejor amiga siendo hombre no sería nada bueno, y más si pasa mucho tiempo— comentó la pequeña mientras ojeaba en un libro escrito a mano, muy antiguo.

— ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Zeref al crear una cosa así? — dijo el peliverde a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo

—Si tan sólo supieramos— dijo Levy tras un suspiro

—Levy mira esto— llamó Fried mientras le indicaba unas cosas en el libro de Zeref, el cual había decidido volver a ojear por si encontraba alguna pista

—No puede ser— dijo la chica con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas coloradas.

—_Los afectados perderán la capacidad de juicio mientras sea de noche. Atacaran a cualquier cosa que le parezca atractiva y no se detendrá hasta que se sea de día...— _leyó Fried, haciendo cara de asco.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo les queda para que comience a pasarles eso? — preguntó Levy, sonrojada

—El tiempo varía de tres meses a cinco, pero hay casos en los que se adelanta a dos horas, así que es incierto— dijo el mago de las runas mientras bajaba la cabeza y se revolvía el cabello muy cabreado.

**_~ Y entre las mesas del gremio ~_**

—... Y les dimos a ellos una poción más poderosa que la nuestra.— Terminó de relatar Gaby a Juvia, quién se había perdido del show de las apuestas y casi se muere cuando vio que su Gray-sama era una linda muchachita.

— ¿Juvia puede hacer algo por Gaby-sama? — preguntó la misma mientras tomaba las manos de Gaby entre las suyas

—De hecho, sí— dijo Gaby mientras se acercaba lentamente a Juvia y le robaba un beso.

Fue algo corto, así como un roce de sus labios, pero fue suficiente para que una columna de luz se apoderara de Gaby. Era algo tan brillante y hermoso que nadie podía dejar de verlo. Poco a poco la luz se fue extinguiendo, y cuando desapareció del todo, estaba Gray, desnudo como siempre.

— ¡Gray-sama! — Juvia se lanzó a los brazos de su amado y comenzó a besuquearlo.

Natsumi y Lucius entraron por la puerta del gremio. La chica tenía cara de poco amigos debido al dolor, y Lucius sólo podía darle apoyo moral. Aunque, a ambos se les desfiguró el rostro al ver a Gray de vuelta.

— ¡Hielito! — gritó Natsumi mientras corría adolorida hacia su mejor amigo. Juvia la miró con cara de odio, pero al percatarse de que era Natsu, quedó estupefacta. Luego recordó que le habían dado una poción así que se calmó.

— ¡Natsumi! — gritó de vuelta el Fullbuster mientras saludaba con su mano

—Tienes lápiz labial en el cuello— hizo saber la pelirrosa mientras le entregaba una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa. Juvia se sonrojó.

—Gracias— dijo Gray recibiendo el trozo de papel

— ¿Cómo volviste a la normalidad? — preguntó Lucius cuando llegó junto a ellos.

—Sólo pasó y ya, al parecer es temporal— Gray recibió una mirada de complicidad por parte de Juvia y todo el gremio.

—Oh, bueno— murmuró Natsumi mientras se ponía de pie e iba hacia la enfermería

—Oye Lucius, ¿qué le pasa a llamita? — preguntó el Fullbuster mientras que el Heartphilia se sentaba frente a él.

—Le llegó el periodo— respondió el rubio, restándole importancia.

Porlyusica llegó rápidamente al gremio y corrió a la enfermería a ver a la idiota de Natsumi. Los gritos desgarradores de la chica no tardaron en hacerse presentes, pero todas las mujeres le restaron importancia. Y los hombres, al ver que las mujeres le restaban importancia, no se atrevían a preguntar.

Pobre, pobre Natsumi.

**_~ Capitulo Dos ~ Nuevas Sensaciones ~ Fin ~ _**

**_~ Continuará ~ _**

* * *

**Hola Piñas con Suerte! Estoy castigada :D Soy tan ruda que tengo un promedio rojo, deficiente o como le quieran llamar, así que ahora no puedo hacer nada al respecto, de hecho estoy haciendo esto mientras se supone que estoy leyendo el libro xD**

**Bien, sé que quedó corto, pero como estoy haciéndolo de forma furtiva, no puedo hacer mucho xD se los compensaré más adelante, lo prometo :) **

**Bueno, no tengo nada más que decirles xD solo espero que no quieran matarme, que lo hayan disfrutado y que beban su lechita con chocolate! :D Nos leemos más adelante! :D**

**Bye Bye!**

_**Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Aye Sir!**_


End file.
